Its Just Donghae
by 69912052
Summary: HaeHyuk. Bishounen!Hyukjae. Nerd!Donghae. 'Kenapa aku harus berdebar hanya karena orang ini? dia kan hanya Donghae' batin Hyukjae kalut. SemiHyukjae!hareem . Gary Sue. /ongoingonprogresschaptered/
1. Chapter 1

"Itu Hyukjae-sshi.."

"Hari ini pun dia tampak imut ya.."

Hyukjae menyeringai diam-diam ketika telinganya mendengar pujian orang-orang tentang dirinya.

'Ya..begitu..terus puji Aku yang sempurna ini~'

Mengibaskan rambutnya perlahan, Hyukjae mendengus ketika kerumunan siswa dan siswi disekolahnya berteriak dan memekik memuja dirinya.

'Tch..dasar orang-orang dungu..' cibir Hyukjae terus melangkah dengan feromonnya yang menguar menggoda.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan bibirnya..urgh.."

"Bagaimana bisa dia begitu tampan dan cantik sekaligus?"

"Lihat bagaimana kulit putih susu mulus yang membungkus tubuh seksinya itu bersinar.."

"Cantik sekali..dia sangat cantik.."

Hyukjae bergerutu dalam hati ketika ia mendengar beberapa orang memujinya cantik. 'Sial..wajah tampanku dibilang cantik?'

Menahan kesal, Hyukjae membuka lokernya perlahan lalu mundur tiga langkah dan..BYUUUR(?)

Ratusan surat cinta berjatuhan dengan brutal hampir menenggelamkan tubuh proposionalnya.

Sebuah perempatan tercetak dipelipis kanan Hyukjae.

'Ah ..aku sudah menduganya..' gerutu Hyukjae dalam hati.

Hyukjae melirik ke arah samping dimana banyak siswa laki-laki berkerumun membicarakan bokong seksinya. 'Mereka itu...cabul..' pikir Hyukjae gerah.

Merapikan poninya, Hyukjae tersenyum cerah begitu menyilaukan menampilkan gusi merah mudanya. "Ano..bisakah kalian membantuku?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara agak keras. Secepat kilat , para siswa itu menghampiri Hyukjae. Hyukjae menahan diri agar tidak memutar bola matanya ketika mereka berdesakan ingin berdiri lebih dekat dengannya.

"Bisakah kalian mengumpulkan surat-surat ini dalam satu wadah? urrgh..Aku..kesulitan mengumpulkannya karena ini terlalu banyak.." Hyukjae memainkan ujung dasinya pura-pura gugup. Mata beningnya yang dilengkapi dengan bulu mata yang lentik itu berkedip perlahan memancarkan sinar polos.

"Ku mohon..ungh~"

CRAT.

Dan kejadian dimana mimisan masal itupun tidak dapat dihindari.

.

.

.

.

.

A HaeHyuk abalfic.

ChiMyeol alabesabesi. #apaini

Boringness. Weirdness. Full of gheiness.

Bishie!Hyuk. Nerd!Hae

Semi Hyukjae!Hareem . Gary Sue.

Maybe typo(s). EYD blur. plot blur.

Karena Donghae itu Dominant. Karena Hyukjae itu Submissive. Karena Hyukjae punya S-line. Karena Donghae punya bulge yang cetar.

Just HaeHyuk! yang lain Numpang!

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengusap keningnya yang dibasahi keringat dengan punggung tangannya.

"Fiuh..pagi yang melelahkan.." keluhnya sambil duduk dibangkunya. "Kau terlihat lelah Hyukkie.."

Hyukjae menoleh kekiri , menatap chairmatenya dengan cemberut. "Hum.. mereka berulah tadi..aku jadi harus berlari menghindari mereka untuk sampai kemari.." keluhnya lagi. Leeteuk tertawa geli.

"Memangnya mereka melakukan apa lagi?" tanya Leeteuk. Hyukjae menempelkan pipi kirinya ke meja.

"Mereka berebut ingin memelukku..menyebalkan! padahal aku hanya meminta mereka membantuku membuang surat-surat sialan itu.." kesal Hyukjae.

"Hahaha..kau membuangnya lagi?" Leeteuk mengernyit ketika Hyukjae menggendikkan bahunya cuek. "Memangnya kau pikir aku harus membacanya satu persatu begitu? come on! jumlahnya ratusan! aku tidak mau membuang waktu berhargaku.." ujar Hyukjae. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipinya.

"Dasar kejam.." ujarnya yang disambut kekehan Hyukjae. "Yeah..itu aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae melangkah menapaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju atap dengan santai.

Blazer abu-abunya ia sampirkan dipundak kirinya sementara seragamnya ia biarkan keluar dari celananya. Hyukjae bahkan masih tampak menawan dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakkan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Krieeeek.

Hyukjae tersenyum polos ketika angin membelai wajahnya. Menerbangkan rambutnya dan membuat dasinya bergerak menari tertiup angin.

Hyukjae sangat suka menyendiri diatap entah ketika jam istirahat ataupun jam pulang seperti saat ini. Dilangkahkannya lagi kaki jenjangnya mendekat menuju pembatas kawat yang membatasi tepi atap.

Hyukjae menatap lapangan dari atas atap yang ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang bermain basket, sepak bola dan sejenisnya. "Sudah cukup lama rasanya aku tidak bermain sepak bola.." gumamnya.

"Hyukjae-sshi..."

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sambil mendesis kesal sebelum kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Oh..Taecyeon-ah? ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae ramah.

Taecyeon melangkah mendekati Hyukjae.

"Aku..Hyukjae-sshi aku.." gugup Taecyeon.

Hyukjae tersenyum dengan pelipisnya yang berkedut.

'Anak ini pasti ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku ..' batinnya.

"Hum? Kau kenapa Taecyeon-ah? santai saja..jangan gugup begitu haha.." ujar Hyukjae masih tersenyum.

Taecyeon menatap Hyukjae yang jauh lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan intens. SRAK.

'A-apa..' Hyukjae meringis pelan ketika punggungnya ditekan ke pembatas kawat yang tingginya mencapai dua setengah meter oleh Taecyeon. Blazer abu-abunya yang semula tersampir dibahunya terjatuh tergeletak dibawah.

"Taecyeon-ah..apa maksudnya ini?" Hyukjae bergerak meronta namun Taecyeon semakin menekan tubuh Hyukjae , memenjarakannya diantara tubuhnya yang kekar.

"Aku menyukaimu..Hyukjae-sshi.." ujar Taecyeon dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Ketara sekali jika ia begitu gugup. Hyukjae bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung Taecyeon yang menggila.

Hyukjae mendesah pelan. 'Coba lihat..Aku benar kan?' batinnya. Hyukjae tersenyum sambil mendongak. Menatap langsung kedalam mata Taecyeon membuat Taecyeon menelan salivanya berkali-kali.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Hyukjae. Taecyeon mengangguk. "Hm..lalu?"

Taecyeon menjauhkan dirinya dari Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae terbebas dari kukungannya.

Pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi kekarnya itu memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Hyukjae nyaris tertawa melihatnya. 'Yang benar saja..Taecyeon si playboy baru saja blushing?'

"Aku..ingin kau menjadi pacarku.." ujar Taecyeon menunduk. Terlihat begitu lucu.

Hyukjae pura-pura terkejut. "Umm..begitu? Maaf Taecyeon-ah..aku tidak bisa menerimamu.." ujar Hyukjae membuat Taecyeon seketika menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Apa aku kurang tampan? kurang tinggi? Hyukjae-sshi katakan apa kekuranganku!" Taecyeon mencengkram bahu Hyukjae dan sedikit mengguncangnya. "Waa..waa..Taecyeon-ah tenanglah.." ujar Hyukjae mulai panik. Bagaimanapun Hyukjae mulai takut dengan Taecyeon yang mencengkram pundaknya dengan kencang.

"Hyukjae-sshi...tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?" Taecyeon kembali mendesak Hyukjae kepembatas kawat. "Taecyeon-ah maaf aku—Ya! jauhkan wajahmu!" Hyukjae mendorong dada Taecyeon sekuat yang ia bisa tapi Taecyeon terus memajukan wajahnya. "Hyukjae-sshi..kau harus tahu betapa aku begitu ingin menciummu.." ujar Taecyeon dengan suara rendah, membuat Hyukjae terbelalak takut. "Ti-tidak..Taecyeon-ah lepaskan aku!"

"Taecyeon-sshi! Menjauh dari Hyukjae-sshi!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Lanjut? :'^

Maaf buat yg nunggu Red Hoodie aka Hoodie merah.

Aku lagi males lanjut (´∀`)

*dilemparkeselangkanganyesung*

Ada yang berminat ama ff ini?

kalo enggak pun. aku bakal lanjut hehe.

/terusngapainlunanya/

kalo ada yg nanya kenapa aku bikin chara gary sue!Hyukjae... itu karena aku Hyukjaesexual

(´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ

*dicaplokyunho*

dan soal ff 'Do you wanna hit a snowman' itu bakal tetep lanjut kok . kayaknya sih.. LoL

oke itu aja..errr..


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyukjae-sshi...tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?" Taecyeon kembali mendesak Hyukjae kepembatas kawat. "Taecyeon-ah maaf aku—Ya! jauhkan wajahmu!" Hyukjae mendorong dada Taecyeon sekuat yang ia bisa tapi Taecyeon terus memajukan wajahnya. "Hyukjae-sshi..kau harus tahu betapa aku begitu ingin menciummu.." ujar Taecyeon dengan suara rendah, membuat Hyukjae terbelalak takut. "Ti-tidak..Taecyeon-ah lepaskan aku!"

"Taecyeon-sshi! Menjauh dari Hyukjae-sshi!"

.

.

.

.

.

A HaeHyuk abalfic.

ChiMyeol alabesabesi. #apaini

Boringness. Weirdness. Full of gheiness.

Bishie!Hyuk. Nerd!Hae atau mungkin..geek. entahlah.

Semi Hyukjae!Hareem . Gary Sue.

Maybe typo(s). EYD blur. plot blur

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae dan Taecyeon sama-sama menatap sosok yang berteriak tadi. Hyukjae mengernyit menatap pemuda berseragam lengkap dengan rambut raven berponi yang menjuntai panjang hingga menutupi kedua matanya secara misterius.

'Lee Donghae?' pikir Hyukjae.

Taecyeon melepaskan Hyukjae untuk menghampiri sosok yang mengganggu waktunya dengan Hyukjae itu.

"Tch..mau apa kau?" tanya Taecyeon kesal.

Donghae menatap Taecyeon dari balik poni yang menutupi matanya. "Taecyeon-sshi jangan memaksa Hyukjae-sshi seperti itu.." ujar Donghae dengan nada gugup.

Taecyeon berdecih memasang wajah muak.

"Bocah kuno sepertimu berani menyuruhku?" Taecyeon mencengkeram kerah seragam Donghae membuat Donghae menelan ludahnya. Hyukjae berdecak pelan. "Taecyeon-ah..lepaskan dia.." perintah Hyukjae merasa gerah dengan sikap Taecyeon.

Taecyeon menoleh kebelakang menatap Hyukjae . "Tapi dia—"

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN!" teriak Hyukjae menggelegar.

Jangan remehkan dia , meskipun cantik begitu dia itu menguasai taekwondo.

Yah , walau sebenarnya tenaganya tidak seberapa juga sih. Ngek.

Taecyeon menggeram kesal menatap tajam Donghae sebelum melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Hyukjae-sshi ..aku harap kau memikirkannya kembali.." ujar Taecyeon kemudian pergi meninggalkan atap.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya melihat Donghae yang terus saja menunduk menatap lantai sambil gemetar.

"Hei.." panggil Hyukjae sambil menyentuh pundak Donghae pelan. "Waaaa.." BRUK.

Hyukjae berkedip bingung melihat sosok Donghae yang baru saja terjatuh setelah berteriak tiba-tiba tadi.

'Dia ini kenapa sih? cacingan?' pikir Hyukjae bingung.

Hyukjae mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Donghae.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hyukjae sambil tersenyum manis.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae melalui celah poninya.

"A-aku ti-dak uurrghh.." Donghae menunduk sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya . Hyukjae berjengit lalu berjongkok.

"Kau Lee Donghae kan? bukankah kita sekelas?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk masih menunduk dan menutupi hidungnya. "Hyukjae-sshi tolong ja-ngan terlalu de-dekat.." cicit Donghae menatap Hyukjae takut-takut.

Hyukjae berjengit. "Kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Hyukjae cemberut imut. CRAT.

Donghae kelabakan menutup hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah semakin deras dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu..urgh.."

"Kalau begitu tatap aku Lee Donghae~" rengek Hyukjae sambil meraih sisi kiri wajah Donghae. Memaksa siswa nerd itu untuk menatapnya.

"Huwaaaaaa.." Donghae menyentak tangan Hyukjae lalu bergegas berdiri panik. "Ma-af Hyukjae-sshi ..bu..bukan maksudku.."

"Hi-hidungmu.." Hyukjae menunjuk hidung mancung Donghae terbata. "Ya?" sahut Donghae.

"HIDUNGMU BERDARAH!" Teriak Hyukjae heboh.

Donghae berkedip bingung.

"Da-darah?" tanya Donghae linglung. Hyukjae mengangguk polos.

"HUWAAAA AKU BERDARAH!" teriak Donghae jatuh terduduk—seakan baru menyadari bahwa hidungnya berdarah— membuat Hyukjae menepuk keningnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menyodorkan lembaran tisu pada Donghae yang kemudian mengambilnya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu ke dokter? berhubung UKS sudah tutup..aku bisa mengantarmu ke klinik.." tawar Hyukjae sambil berjongkok didepan Donghae yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya dilantai atap(?).

Donghae menggeleng gugup sambil menunduk. Membuat poni rambutnya yang memang panjang semakin menutupi wajahnya.

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas kesal. Didongakkannya kepala Donghae dengan paksa membuat sang empunya kepala terkesiap. "E-eeh.."

"Kau ini sedang mimisan. Dan yang aku tahu kau harus mendongak jika ingin darah yang keluar dari hidungmu berhenti.." ujar Hyukjae serius.

Setetes keringat menetes dipelipis Donghae. Hyukjae tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Hei..kau ini sepertinya takut sekali padaku ya?"

Donghae menggeleng dengan cepat. "TIDAK! Ma-maksudku bukan begitu..aku hanya..hanya.."

"Kau sering menguntitku kan? aku sering memergokimu mengendap-ngendap mengikutiku.." ujar Hyukjae membuat Donghae memerah.

"Kau datang keatap ini saat Taecyeon menyatakan perasaannya yang memuakkan padaku pun pasti karena kau mengikutiku kan?"

Donghae terdiam. Suaranya seolah hilang. "Hei?" Hyukjae menusuk-nusuk pipi Donghae pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu..." lirih Donghae pelan.

"Huh?" Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya sedikit , membuat ekspresi bingung yang imut.

"Hyukjae-sshi.. Kau tidak tahu kan .. jika menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang yang kita sukai itu ..rasanya sangat menakutkan..."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tepat dimatanya. Angin yang bertiup cukup kencang membuat helaian poni Donghae menari perlahan.

membuat Hyukjae seketika merasa berdebar melihat mata onyx Donghae yang sekilas tak tertutup poni.

'Kenapa aku harus berdebar hanya karena orang ini? dia kan hanya Donghae..' batin Hyukjae kalut.

Hyukjae membuang wajahnya kesamping lalu meniup poninya berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Tidak sadar jika tingkah imutnya itu membuat Donghae nyaris mimisan kembali.

"Kau tidak perlu mengguruiku.." gerutu Hyukjae.

Donghae tersentak. Kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud..MAAF!" ujar Donghae panik.

Hyukjae mendengus. "Rambutmu ini..jelek sekali..ponimu menutup matamu.." ejek Hyukjae.

Donghae memegang rambutnya sambil meringis malu.

"Ha-habisnya..jika aku memotong poniku ..dan penglihatanku semakin jelas .. Hyukjae-sshi akan semakin terlihat cantik dimataku...bisa-bisa aku gila.." cicit Donghae sambil menggaruk pipinya yang memerah malu. Hyukjae terperangah. Wajahnya perlahan ikut memerah diiringi detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. SRAK.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba berdiri dengan cepat. "U-urus dirimu sendiri..A-aku mau pulang!" ujar Hyukjae mendadak ketus.

Melupakan blazernya yang masih tergeletak , Hyukjae memilih meninggalkan atap dengan Donghae yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

'Si-sial..anak ini .. benar-benar berbahaya..' pikir Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terlambat datang. Tidak mengenakan Blazer sekolah. ckck.."

Hyukjae merengut sambil sesekali mengumpat tanpa suara ketika sosok didepannya menatapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau tumben sekali terlambat..tidak biasanya kau telat.." ujar Siwon menatap sosok pemuda cantik bersurai cokelat kemerahan yang duduk disebrang mejanya ini.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata dari Ketua Osis tampan disekolahnya itu.

"Justru karena ini pertama kalinya aku terlambat masuk..tidak bisakah kau melepaskanku dan membiarkanku pergi?" kesal Hyukjae memajukan bibir bawahnya. Siwon tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Peraturan tetap saja peraturan Hyukjae-sshi..meskipun kau seniorku. tapi aku Ketua Osis disini.." ujar Siwon tersenyum angkuh. Hyukjae mencibir.

"Lalu? kau ingin menghukumku? Tch.."

Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya , mengitari mejanya hanya untuk mendekati Hyukjae yang memasang ekspresi muak.

Pemuda tinggi tegap itu mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak akan mencatat namamu dalam buku pelanggaran jika kau melakukan satu hal.." ujar Siwon tepat ditelinga kiri Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendengus lalu berdiri. Hyukjae sangat tidak menyukai Choi Siwon karena Hyukjae pikir Siwon adalah rival yang mengganggu kepopulerannya.

"Bicara denganmu sama sekali tidak berguna.." ketus Hyukjae lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Siwon menarik tangan Hyukjae , menahan kepergian pemuda manis dengan feromonnya yang menguar menggoda.

"Hyukjae-sshi...satu kali kencan denganku tidak begitu buruk kan?" tanya Siwon. Hyukjae menyentakkan tangannya dengan keras. "Dalam mimpimu.." Tersenyum meremehkan pada Siwon, Hyukjae melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruang osis lalu membanting pintunya cukup keras.

"Tuhan ... D-dia tersenyum padaku.." gumam Siwon dengan wajah seperti orang mabuk. Uh..uh come on Siwon..sepertinya kau memang sudah mabuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mencuci mukanya diwastafel lalu menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Emosinya masih belum stabil sejak ia berbicara dengan Siwon tadi. Terlebih hari ini , dijam pertama adalah pelajaran guru terkiller disekolahnya dan ia bahkan belum mengerjakan tugasnya. Hyukjae memukul cermin frustasi. Kemarin malam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Wajah polos Donghae dan kata-katanya menghantui Hyukjae , membuat Hyukjae merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Hyukjae menggeram lalu mencuci wajahnya yang mulai memerah lagi mengingat perkataan Donghae. "Ini benar-benar sangat mengganggu..Argh! ada apa denganku?"

"Hyukjae-sshi?"

Hyukjae menoleh cepat ketika mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Kau..umm tidak terlihat dikelas , lalu ta-tadi aku kebetulan melihatmu diruang osis. Ja-jadi aku umm.." cicit Donghae—masih dengan poni menjijikannya— tengah memeluk sebuah Blazer abu-abu sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan.

'Aish...Tuhan..kenapa harus orang ini?' Hyukjae menampar wajahnya sendiri, frustasi.

"Y-ya? ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae berusaha tersenyum.

Bagaimanapun Hyukjae harus tetap profesional dalam menjalankan perannya sebagai pemuda tercharming seantero sekolahnya.

"Umm..Aku ingin mengembalikan Blazermu yang tertinggal diatap ke-kemarin .." ujar Donghae sambil menyodorkan Blazer Hyukjae dengan wajah yang ditundukkan. Hyukjae meringis dalam hati. 'Jadi benar Blazerku tertinggal disana..'

"Terima Kasih banyak Donghae-sshi.." ujar Hyukjae tersenyum lebar , bertolak belakang dengan batinnya yang kacau.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa Hyukjae-sshi.." sahut Donghae malu-malu.

'Tidak bisakah bocah ini menyingkir dari hadapanku? tidak tahukan ia jika aku sangat ingin pundung sendirian sekarang? argh!' kesal Hyukjae dalam hati. -_-

"Kau ingin menggunakan toilet? apa pelajaran Mr. Jung sudah berakhir?" tanya Hyukjae basa-basi. Donghae menggosok hidungnya pelan.

"Umm..Mr. Jung tidak masuk hari ini..sepertinya ia ada rapat.." ujar Donghae membuat Hyukjae ingin menari seketika ditempat.

"Benarkah? Yeaaaaay! baiklah...aku duluan Hae-ah! Terima kasih sudah menjaga Blazerku!" Hyukjae tersenyum manis sambil menepuk kepala Donghae—yang masih menundung—sekilas lalu melesat keluar dari toilet , meninggalkan Donghae yang membeku.

"H-Hae? Hyukjae-sshi memanggilku...Hae? la-lu kepalaku.."

BRUK. dan Donghae seketika pingsan dengan wajah sangat merah.

Berdoa saja semoga ada yang menemukan bocah malang ini..

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menoleh dengan anggun saat segerombol siswi-siswi menjeritkan namanya dengan sangat kencang ketika ia dan Leeteuk dalam perjalanan(?) menuju kantin saat jam istirahat. Sesekali Hyukjae merapikan rambutnya, membiarkan jemari lentiknya menari diantara helaian rambut cokelat kemerahannya yang seksi. Hyukjae tertawa bahagia dalam hati mendengar pekikan itu semakin keras. 'Uh..girls~ aku memang mengagumkan. ya.. terus teriakan namaku..khukhukhu..' batin Hyukjae sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Leeteuk menusuk pinggang Hyukjae dengan jarinya perlahan. Berusaha menyadarkan Hyukjae yang terlarut dalam euphoria kenarsisan dirinya. "Aish..Waeee~? kau menggangguku Teukkie~" kesal Hyukjae.

Leeteuk terkekeh geli. "Aku sudah lapar Hyuk. . kau buang-buang waktu meladeni fans-fansmu itu. berhentilah tebar pesona.." ujar Leeteuk sambil menyeret Hyukjae.

Hyukjae meniup poninya perlahan dengan wajah merengut. "Pesonaku yang menguar kemana-mana. Aku tidak perlu susah payah menebarnya..tch.."

'Lagipula..aku membutuhkan gadis-gadis bodoh ini untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari cecunguk nerd itu..ck..dia bahkan tidak kembali ke kelas!' batin Hyukjae.

"Baiklah-baiklah~ aku percaya.. ya sudah. Ayo kita ke kantin~" Leeteuk merangkul Hyukjae yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Tch.. kau memang harus percaya pipi bolong.." sungut Hyukjae yang ditanggapi Leeteuk dengan cengirannya.

"Sudah kubilang ini lesung pipi..kau pasti iri karena tidak memilikinya kan?" goda Leeteuk. Hyukjae mencibir.

"Aku tidak iri!"

"Mengaku saja Hyuk~ senyumku dengan lesung pipi ini lebih menawan dari gummy smilemu.."

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Ayolah..mengaku.."

"Leeteuk kau menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Lanjut.

Oke. aku sebenernya lg males. Tapi kupaksa ngetik.

Sorry klo datar. .dan ga menarik.

Makasih buat reviewnya. Karena aku ngetik dri ponsel. Koneksi lola dan segala keterbatasannya aku ga bsa bales. Maaf. Semuanya kubaca kok.

Dan aku bersyukur. Makasih banyak ya~! jangan kapok baca ff ini yaaa..


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyukjae-sshi..kumohon jangan .." Donghae menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan wajahnya berusaha menghalangi Hyukjae.

"Ck..berisik..berhentilah memasang ekspresi seolah aku sedang menyiksamu.." Hyukjae menarik lengan Donghae lalu mendongakkan wajah teman sekelasnya itu.

Donghae melirik kekanan dan kekiri—gugup— saat Hyukjae terus saja menatapnya dengan intens. Ia bahkan menahan nafasnya.

"Aku benci sekali melihat poni panjangmu ini.." desis Hyukjae sambil memegang gunting. "Ta-tapi Hyukjae-sshi.."

"Diam atau aku akan menelanjangimu.." bisik Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae yang kemudian berubah pucat.

Melihat Donghae yang tampak ketakutan membuat Hyukjae menahan tawanya. 'Orang ini benar-benar lucu..' pikir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae meraih helaian poni panjang Donghae dan mulai memotongnya perlahan.

"Kalau ponimu panjang seperti ini..kau jadi kesulitan melihat kedepan kan?.."

Cresh.

Tubuh Donghae seketika menegang. Bukan hanya karena untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang memotong poni keramatnya. Tapi karena seseorang itu Hyukjae. Sentuhan Hyukjae dirambutnya terasa begitu.. mendebarkan. Membuatnya memutuskan memejamkan matanya untuk lebih meresapi rasa hangat yang menggelitik relung hatinya.

Hyukjae tersenyum cerah ketika berhasil memotong poni Donghae dengan sempurna. "Lihat..lumayan bagus kan?~" pekik Hyukjae senang.

Donghae membuka matanya yang terpejam perlahan membuat tatapan mata mereka bertabrakan. "Aa.." gugup Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum kaku lalu mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping. Mata onyx Donghae... Wajah Donghae yang tidak terhalangi poni panjangnya membuat pemuda nerd itu sungguh tampak berbeda. Membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Hyukjae membersihkan seragamnya yang terkena rambut Donghae lalu berdiri. "Si..sisanya kau rapikan di salon saja.." ujar Hyukjae lalu berbalik meninggalkan atap. 'Kenapa aku selalu melarikan diri seperti ini?..'

.

.

.

.

.

A HaeHyuk abalfic.

ChiMyeol alabesabesi. #apaini

Boringness. Weirdness. Full of gheiness.

Bishie!Hyuk. Nerd!Hae

Semi Hyukjae!Hareem . Gary Sue.

Maybe typo(s). EYD blur. plot blur.

Karena Donghae itu Dominant. Karena Hyukjae itu Submissive. Karena Hyukjae punya S-line. Karena Donghae punya bulge yang cetar.

Just HaeHyuk! yang lain Numpang!

.

.

.

.

.

ChiMyeol

Leeteuk menatap bingung teman dekatnya yang baru saja datang kekelas sambil memasang wajah murung. "Hoi Hyuk..kupikir kau datang terlambat lagi.." ujar Leeteuk.

Hyukjae mengabaikan Leeteuk dan memilih merebahkan kepalanya dimeja. "Hei..jangan seperti ini..seperti bukan kau saja.." ujar Leeteuk sambil menoel-noel punggung Hyukjae. Hyukjae bergumam kesal sambil menggerakan badannya merasa terganggu.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Baiklah..acuhkan saja aku. Aku akan kekantin..mencari orang lain yang bisa kutraktir minum susu strawberry!"

"Aku ikut denganmu!"

Leeteuk mencibir ketika Hyukjae dengan cepat menegakkan tubuh tak bergairahnya tadi. "Ck .. ayo cepat..aku belum sarapan kau juga pasti belum sarapan kan..?" tanya Leeteuk yang dijawab dengan anggukan imut dari Hyukjae.

Leeteuk menyeret Hyukjae yang pasrah diseret keluar dari kelas. "Pelan-pelan bodoh..kau tidak lihat apa aku sedang le—"

"Ommo...ommooo...Siapa orang itu?"

"Ya ampun..kerennyaa~"

"Kyaaa..sepertinya anak baru ya? uh..ayo kita sapa.."

Hyukjae tercenung melihat segerombolan perempuan dari gedung seberang yang masih satu sekolah dengannya berteriak memekik memuja seseorang yang entah siapa.

Mata indahnya bergulir berusaha menemukan alasan dibalik kebisingan yang terjadi tepat didepan kelasnya. "Ah.." kaget Hyukjae. 'Itu..Donghae kan?',

"Ada apasih?" tanya Leeteuk. Hyukjae membuang wajahnya, kesal.

"Mana kutau..ayo cepat aku sudah lapar.." jawab Hyukjae ketus. Dengan brutal tubuh rampingnya melesat membelah keramaian fangirl didepannya. "Hei..kenapa kau marah-marah sih..hoi..Hyukkieee!" pekik Leeteuk ketika Hyukjae meninggalkannya.

Leeteuk berusaha mengejar Hyukjae melewati kerumunan perempuan yang makin menggila ketika menyadari Hyukjae melewati mereka. "Aish..hei..calm down girls! argh. . kalian menyeramkan sekali sih.." kesal Leeteuk frustasi.

Hyukjae menggerutu pelan sambil menghentakkan langkah kakinya.

'Apa-apaan itu..kenapa dia jadi pusat perhatian sih..' batin Hyukjae kesal.

"Hyukjae-sshi!"

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba Donghae berdiri didepannya dengan tatanan rambut barunya.

Hyukjae tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak memerah malu.

"Hyukjae-sshi.." Donghae meraih bahu Hyukjae pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menatapku dengan pandangan aneh..ah..apa rambutku memang aneh Hyukjae-sshi..?" tanya Donghae khawatir. "Eh.." Hyukjae terbata. 'Apanya yang aneh? kau justru tampak sangat tampan bodoh!' ujar Hyukjae dalam hati.

'HAH? apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?'

"Hyukjae-sshi..?"

"Uh.. si-singkirkan tanganmu.." ujar Hyukjae.

"MA-MAAFKAN AKU !" pekik Donghae histeris ketika menyadari tangannya yang memegang bahu Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendengus lalu memasang wajah angkuhnya. "Urrgh..aku baru saja pergi kesalon kemarin sore..apa benar-benar tidak cocok denganku ya?"

Donghae menyentuh rambutnya dengan jemarinya perlahan. Wajah polos dan tatapan sendunya membuat Hyukjae kelabakan menata detak jantungnya.

"Ra-rasanya be-benar aneh tanpa poni sedikitpun menutupi mataku.."

Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau tampak lebih fresh dan mempesona dengan rambut barumu.." cicit Hyukjae pelan.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Hyukjae-sshi?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Hyukjae terkesiap. Ia menggelengkan wajahnya lalu mendongak angkuh.

"Tidak! kau tau? kau benar-benar aneh! sangat aneh! apa-apaan rambut ini? kau pikir memamerkan keningmu membuatmu keren? Tidak! rambutmu terlalu pendek! tidak cocok denganmu! su-sudahlah..jangan menghalangi jalanku!" ujar Hyukjae ketus sambil menabrakkan bahunya pada Donghae. Donghae memasang wajah nyaris menangis.

"Su-sudah kuduga ini jelek..hiks Hyukjae-sshi pasti membenciku.."

.

.

.

.

.

Leeteuk menjitak kepala Hyukjae kesal. "Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkanku.." gerutunya. "Kau tau aku nyaris mati terhimpit perempuan-perempuan ganas itu.." ujar Leeteuk hiperbola.

"Che..seperti kau tidak menikmati berada diantara para gadis yang menghimpitmu dengan tubuh mereka saja.." sahut Hyukjae sarkastik sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Leeteuk mendelik kesal. "Aku tidak seperti itu..!"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Pemuda menawan itu hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari lentiknya dimeja kantin dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat Leeteuk khawatir. "Hyuk..?"

Dengan malas Hyukjae bergumam , "Hm?"

"Apa kau sudah mandi sebelum berangkat tadi?" tanya Leeteuk.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Ya ! apa maksudmu?"

Leeteuk menatap Hyukjae horor. "Ada kotoran disudut matamu.." ujarnya nyaris berbisik. Hyukjae melotot. "A-apa..? ba-bagaimana mungkin!"

Dengan kelabakan Hyukjae merogoh saku celananya lalu meraih kaca kecil dan mulai mengecek wajahnya.

"Tidak ada.." ujar Hyukjae lega.

"Pfttt ..."

Hyukjae menatap dongkol Leeteuk. "Apa yang kau tertawakan , heh?" kesalnya. Leeteuk cengengesan. "Kau membawa kaca kemana-mana? seperti wanita saja.." ujarnya.

"KAU ! Ka-kau mau mati ya?" Hyukjae mencengkeram kerah Leeteuk kesal. "Wa-wa..wa.. fiuh~ aku kan hanya bercanda . kau ini benar-benar sedang PMS ya?" ledek Leeteuk lalu melepaskan diri dari Hyukjae dan melesat ke konter makanan dan minuman.

"Ya ! dasar sialan! jangan kembali tanpa lima kotak susu strawberry ditanganmu!" teriak Hyukjae membuat siswa-siswi di kantin menatapnya. "APA?" hardik Hyukjae dengan wajah mengerikan membuat mereka semua bergidik ngeri.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya lalu merebahkan kepalanya di meja kantin sambil bergerutu. "Tch..Hari yang menyebalkan. Haa~ sabar Hyuk. Marah hanya akan membuat pesonamu berkurang..Haa~ seperti bukan diriku saja.." ujarnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum kikuk ketika beberapa gadis mengerubungi mejanya sejak tadi. Mereka terus saja bertanya dan mengajaknya bicara membuat Donghae merasa tidak nyaman. Donghae menghembuskan nafas lelah.

'Padahal..aku saja tidak kenal mereka..' batinnya.

"Donghae-sshi.. bagaimana jika pulang sekolah nanti kita pulang bersama? Kau tidak keberatan kan? .." seorang perempuan dengan rambut keritingnya tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Ya ! Jangan memaksa Donghae oppa! Donghae oppa tidak akan mau pulang denganmu !" Donghae menatap terkejut ketika temannya yang berambut panjang lurus memanggilnya Oppa.

"A-a..O-oppa?"

"Kalian berisik ! Donghae-ah..berikan aku alamat emailmu~ ah kita belum berteman di kakaotalk kan?" kali ini perempuan dengan rambut diikat tersenyum manis pada Donghae. Tangan dengan kuku-kuku jemarinya yang dihias itu menyodorkan sebuah ponsel pada Donghae. "Tulis alamat emailmu~"

"A-aku tidak.."

"Kau mencuri start! Tidak! jangan pedulikan dia Oppa.."

"A-aku.."

"Kau mengganggu!"

Donghae menatap wajah mereka bergantian kebingungan. Keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya.

"To-tolong jangan berte—"

"KALIAN BERISIK !"

BRUAGH.

Sebuah teriakan menggelegar lengkap dengan suara meja dan kursi guru yang ditendang itu sontak membuat semua orang dikelas itu terdiam. Hyukjae melangkah pelan kearah meja Donghae sambil mengemut sebuah lolipop yang terjepit diantara kedua belah bibir merah mudanya yang menggiurkan. Tangan kanannya yang semula ia letakkan disaku celananya ia keluarkan hanya untuk menggebrak meja Donghae dengan keras mengagetkan gadis-gadis yang mengerubungi Donghae.

"Hyukjae-sshi.." ujar Donghae pelan.

Hyukjae mencabut lolipopnya lalu tersenyum miring membuat para gadis menahan nafas tidak percaya bisa melihat keseksian Hyukjae dari jarak dekat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Mengkhianatiku,huh?" tanya Hyukjae dengan pelipis berkedut sambil menatap datar gadis-gadis yang belum lepas dari rasa terkejutnya.

'Mengerubungi Donghae seperti ini..kurang ajar..'

"Pasti sulit untuk kalian sekolah di tempat dengan sistem pemisahan sesuai gender ini kan? Apa kalian benar-benar ingin berkencan dengan orang bodoh ini?" Hyukjae menunjuk Donghae dengan dagunya. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa terdiam terpaku menatap bibir Hyukjae yang bergerak-gerak.

"Apa kalian benar-benar sudah melupakanku?" ujar Hyukjae kali ini dengan ekspresi sedihnya yang dibuat-buat namun menggemaskan. "Aaa..bu-bukan begitu Hyukjae-sshi.. kami minta maaf!"

"Kami tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu! Sungguh!"

"Ka-kami..tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.."

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil dengan mata berbinar imut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hyukjae memasang mimik polos.

CRAT.

Para gadis itu serentak menutup hidung mereka.

"Te-tentu saja! Hi-hidup dan ci-cinta kami hanya untuk Hyukjae-sshi seorang!"

"Ya itu benar!"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar memamerkan gusi merah mudanya.

"Ah..aku lega sekarang. Kalau begitu..bisakah kalian kembali ke gedung kalian? sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.." ujar Hyukjae lagi.

"Ba-baik !"

"Kami pe-pergi dulu Hyukjae-sshi!"

Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya masih tersenyum manis mengantar kepergian gadis-gadis itu. Sampai mereka menghilang dibalik pintu kemudian senyum Hyukjae lenyap seketika.

"Wow..akting yang sempurna ..kyaaa Hyukjae-sshi~" ledek Leeteuk—meniru suara perempuan—tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae menoleh cepat ke arah Leeteuk lalu menatapnya tajam. Leeteuk yang melihat aura gelap yang keluar dari Hyukjae pun merasa kikuk. Terkekeh tidak jelas , chairmate Hyukjae itu pun memilih untuk duduk dibangkunya dan membuka buku pelajaran. Hyukjae mendengus melihat tingkah Leeteuk lalu berjalan menuju kursinya ketika seseorang menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Ya ! Apa—"

"Hyukjae-sshi terima kasih.." ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae tercenung. Donghae membelai tangan Hyukjae tanpa sadar lalu tersenyum menawan.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku mengusir mereka.." ujarnya lagi.

Ba-thump. thump. thump.

Hyukjae menutup-membuka mulutnya lalu menyentakkan tangannya.

"Berisik!" kesalnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju bangkunya dengan wajah merah padam. 'Dia benar-benar sialan..' celetuk Hyukjae dalam hati. Sementara Donghae menahan untuk tidak menjerit melihat tingkah dan wajah imut Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae meringis ketika tubuhnya terdorong keras menabrak dinding. Donghae menatap bingung tiga teman sekelasnya yang mengelilinginya . "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Seseorang dengan pierching salib ditelinga kirinya tersenyum sinis pada Donghae. "Kau masih bertanya? benar-benar idiot.."

"Sunggyu-ah..jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk berbicara dengan orang bodoh ini.." ujar seseorang bername tag Myungsoo.

Sunggyu meraih kerah Donghae lalu mencengkeramnya erat.

"Hei..Kuperingatkan kau.. jangan pernah mendekati Hyukjae-sshi! Kau tidak selevel dengannya!"

"Ya benar..Keberadaanmu hanya akan mengganggunya!" sahut seseorang disebelah Myungsoo.

Donghae melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Sunggyu.

"Kalian tidak berhak mengaturku.. selagi Hyukjae-sshi tidak keberatan jika aku berada didekatnya maka aku akan terus mendekatinya!" ujar Donghae.

Sunggyu menggeretakan giginya emosi lalu mendorong Donghae dengan keras. "Kau mau mati ya? beraninya kau.."

"Kim Sunggyu. Kim Myungsoo. Jang Dongwoo.. berhenti!"

Sontak Donghae dan ketiga teman sekelasnya itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Choi Siwon sang Ketua Osis menatap mereka dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Melakukan kekerasan bergerombol diarea sekolah tepat sepulang sekolah. Kalian akan terkena hukuman.." ujar Siwon.

Sunggyu mendengus kesal. "Tsk.."

"Akan lebih baik jika kalian bertiga cepat pulang. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihat apapun.." ujar Siwon dengan senyum palsunya. Menahan malu , Myungsoo dan Dongwoo menyeret Sunggyu yang terus memberontak dengan paksa.

"Ha! aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun!" teriak Sunggyu menendang tempat sampah lalu pergi dengan kedua rekannya.

Siwon menatap Donghae yang sibuk merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan. "Kau Lee Donghae teman sekelas Lee Hyukjae kan?" tanya Siwon. Donghae mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum pada Juniornya itu.

"Emm.. terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi.."

"Bukan apa-apa.." ujar Siwon tersenyum simpul sedetik kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Donghae-sshi.." panggil Siwon.

Donghae menatap Siwon dengan mata polosnya yang membuat Siwon merasa muak.

"Lee Hyukjae itu..dia milikku. Jadi jangan menghalangi jalanku untuk mendapatkannya.." ujar Siwon lalu menepuk bahu Donghae singkat. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang karena hari sudah gelap.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf banget kalo chap ini terkesan datar. ga menarik dan sebagainya.

Maaf jika mengecewakan.

Saya berusaha '-')9 melawan mood saya yang swing banget.

apalagi otp diguncang prahara gini.

oke. itu aja. Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca bahkan mereview fanfiksi yang penuh kekurangan ini.

Semoga berkenan..


End file.
